


Thaw

by LookingForDroids



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe, Classpect Swap, F/M, Ficlet, SGRUB (Homestuck)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26570866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookingForDroids/pseuds/LookingForDroids
Summary: Three scenes from a SGRUB session that never happened.
Relationships: Sollux Captor/Feferi Peixes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Thaw

_Witch of Void_

The Land of Depths and Currents has little light below the surface; you navigate by sonar click through sunken temples, read by touch the runes on the walls and the gaps where what was written has been eroded away, and as you rise bearing treasures from below – a salt-crusted key, a ruined clockwork thing of unfathomable design – schools of tiny fish flash silver in the light from your hive’s windows and vanish from your view.

_Mage of Time_

You meet her on the roof of your hivestem – catch your breath at the sight of her with sea-tangled hair and shark-tooth grin, her face by turns revealed and concealed in the rhythmic synaptic flicker of your circuit-board sky – and she hands you a device now little more than rust; but it had been unbroken once, and as you take the intricate thing between your claws and turn your mind back, you see _what was_ and _what is_ overlaid like two waveforms, twin possibilities waiting for you to draw one out and choose _what will be_.

_Maid of Space_

Beneath the surface of your land, below iced-over ponds and pillared tombs, there is a tunnel you have followed down a hundred times, and a clockwork engine rebuilt, but for one small missing part, by your own hands; now you stand with friends at your sides and slot that final gleaming piece into place, shape it to the size it needs, take the key from the Witch’s hands and turn it as steadily as seasons turn – then wait, you and Sollux and Feferi all together at the mountain’s heart, and watch the Forge groan and clank and hiss into stubborn life.


End file.
